Story challange!
by Burnbee
Summary: 200 word one shot stories for my favorite couples from : Megamind, Rio, Ice Age, Transformers movies, Transformers Animated, and Kick Buttowski. Warning! feature's : Minion x Megamind, Nico x Pedro, Diego x Sid, Sam x Bumblebee, Prowl x Bumblebee, and Kick x Gunther.
1. Secret love, Sid x Diego

He always watched sitting in the shadows. slowly stalking his 'prey'.  
"Diego." a voice called making him jump and turn.  
"geez Manny! what?" Diego ask. Manny raised an eye brow.  
"you staring again if your hungry go eat don't stare at Sid like your going to eat him. you don't know where he's been even scavengers wouldn't eat him." Manny warned walking off. the saber cat shook his head and turned around only to jump when he came face to face with his 'prey'.  
"geez Sid what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?!" Diego exclaimed. Sid deflated.  
"oh gee i'm sorry Diego I thought you heard me come up." Sid replied looking at the ground and shuffling his feet. Diego sighed.  
"just don't do it again." Diego said. Sid smiled and nodded before going back to gathering sticks for his fire. Diego let out a breath but continued to watch him making sure no one else noticed this time. for now he was safe. he still had his secret, but he knew he couldn't keep it much longer with out Manny getting curious. still for now Diego would forever quietly enjoy his very weird secret love. 

* * *

For a challenge on Deviantart. this is Diego x Sid. up next is :

Nico x Pedro Fly like a bird


	2. Fly like a bird, Nico x Pedro

He loved Pedro just as much as Pedro loved him. no matter how much they fight they were made for each other. they may get on the others nerves but they would always be there for each other. They needed each other to live, fly, sing, breath, everything. One without the other would surely go into a depressed state forever. He could never find the perfect way to explain the way he felt for Pedro but he did the best he could. If it were up to Nico, he and Pedro would always be together, forever and always. If you wanted to describe them many would say weird but those who knew better would often reply something else. something like, Birds of a feather, Peas in a pod, Thunder and lightning, Hip and hop, Cheese and sprinkles, Peanut butter to the jelly, the Perfect two, ext. They themselves often tried to explain it but they never could no matter how hard they tried. If you ask him though he would describe them as Brothers or sometimes even Birds of a feather, but everyone knows that when he fights with Pedro they'll always make up. Then fly like a bird together. 

* * *

Nico x Pedro. Up next : **Kick and Gunther** The first stunt


	3. First Stunt, Kick x Gunther

Kick could remember perfectly how they met. It started when he was two and Gunther was three. He had been laying out the plans and such for his first epic stunt in the sand. When he was almost finished Brad ,his older brother, ruined it then laughed in his face. Kick was so mad but before he could do anything someone had run over.  
"that looked pretty cool if you want I can help out." the boy said. Kick smiled and held out his hand.  
"Thanks. Hi i'm Kick." Kick said. the boy shook his hand.  
"Gunther." Gunther smiled.  
"Want to help me do my stunt? all we need is some shaving cream and a ramp." Kick said. Gunther nodded eagerly.  
"does this mean we are friends?" Gunther ask. Kick nodded.  
"Of course! now lets go get the stuff we need." Kick replied. Gunther paused.  
"What's with the helmet?" Gunther ask.  
"Well it's so I don't get hurt doing stunts!" Kick replied. he got on his trike. "Ready!" Kick shouted.  
"Ready!" Gunther shouted.  
"Fire!" Kick shouted back. Gunther let him go and he shot off. Kick smiled at the memory of their first stunt.  
"What's up Kick?"  
"just remembering Gunther."

* * *

Kick x Gunther. Up next : **Minion and Megamind**, Baking a cake


	4. Baking a cake, Minion x Megamind

Minion had been awakened by a loud noise. He went out of his and his boss' shared room and quietly made his way toward the noise. the sound of his boss' voice startled him and he stopped to listen.  
"you stupid pan." Megamind muttered. Minion ,now curious, made his way into the kitchen to stand behind him. his hybrid body allowing him to sneak up on his boss. he stared at him for a moment before speaking up.  
"Sir, what on Earth are you doing?" Minion ask. startled Megamind jumped nearly dropping what he was working on.  
"nothing." Megamind replied quickly. Minion raised an eye brow and looked around his boss who quickly flailed around and tried to stop him. "no! don't look! go shoo! go play fetch with the brain bots!" Megamind exclaimed. Minion frowned and looked dissapointed but followed orders. with one last glance at his boss he sighed and nodded.  
"yes sir." Minion muttered. he walked out.  
"whew that was way too close." Megamind sighed. he quickly went back to work. big bright green letters on a chocolate cake read 'Happy Birthday Minion!' and Megamind smiled at his work. he wasn't too bad at baking a cake.

* * *

Next is : **Bumblebee and Sam**, Outlook


	5. Outlook, Bumblebee x Sam

They were gone no one had seen them for days almost a week and no one could find them. Sam snorted as an alert for him went across the radio.  
"in danger my aft I'd never let anything happen to you!" Bumblebee argued from his spot in the back seat. Sam looked down from his spot.  
"I know that. you know that. the Auto bots know that but my parents don't." Sam replied. Bumblebee grumbled and moved to rest his head on Sam's lap.  
"how much longer do we have to do this?" Bumblebee ask.  
"untill the change is complete." Sam replied holding up his half metal arm.  
"but your only half way done and tomorrow will be a week!" Bumblebee exclaimed.  
"I know and it'll probably take another week to finish the other half of my body but we'll get along just fine." Sam replied. he yawned and stretched.  
"go on and get some sleep. i'll keep watch." Bumblebee said. Sam nodded and curled up against him. the soft purring of his engine put Sam to sleep quickly. Bumblebee  
set his scanners to high and settled back to relax and make sure no one attacked their only tranquility. their Outlook.

* * *

Bumblebee x Sam. Next : **Prowl and Bumblebee**, Sunset


	6. Sunset, Bumblebee x Prowl

He had begged and begged for months untill he'd finally given in. his mate had smiled so wide and was so happy and quiet the rest of the day.  
"is it time?" Bumblebee ask repeatedly. Prowl put a hand over Bumblebee's mouth.  
"shh." prowl said. Bumblebee pouted but obeyed. Prowl smiled and grabbed his hand to pull him quietly out of the base. "remember we can't wake anyone up." Prowl warned. Bumblebee nodded and followed him out of the base.  
"so where are we going?" Bumblebee ask. Prowl didn't answer but transformed so Bumblebee followed suit and soon they were racing quickly though town. dodging traffic, running stop signs, and all out having fun. soon they got to a hill and Prowl stopped. he transformed and waited for Bumblebee to do the same.  
"I searched for the perfect spot, took me all week to find it but I finally found it." Prowl said. Bumblebee gave him a curious look.  
"what do you mean?" Bumblebee ask. Prowl just smiled.  
"close your eyes." Prowl said then pulled him toward the hill. they reached the top and stopped. "ok open them." Prowl said. Bumblebee did and gasp. the sun set was absolutely beautiful!

* * *

Bumblebee x Prowl. Next is : **Minion and Megamind**, Wanna love you


End file.
